Ariel
The current Demon Lord and the Origin Taratect. She is also the sole remaining Divine Beast. She is the Ruler of Gluttony, giving her ability to consume anything and convert it into pure energy, and the Ruler of Humility, temporarily giving her powers comparable to gods by consuming one's own soul. Appearance Ariel appears no different than regular human albeit her childlike stature for her age. She wears a tube-top and hot-pants outfit, adorned with straps around her waste and legs. Her hair is mostly black with a single white streak in her bangs. Along her back is a stripped cape with a high-fur color. This cape has eight strips to represent her spider-like nature, and she can control them at will using the her thread skills. Personality Ariel is somewhat playful when she has nothing to do, but is extremely determined to achieve her goal of saving Sariel from the confines of the System Core and kill her father, Potimas Harrifenas. Her soul has been spliced with Kumoko's after she sent a piece of her soul to attack her. This caused her personality to change to be more akin to Kumoko. Synopsis Ariel's first appearance is from the perspective of Balto. She is rather nonchalant and disrespectful of the Demon Army Commanders, and forces her work onto Balto, who guides the meeting. When two of the commanders begin to fight, she displays a bit of her power, literally forcing them to sit down with a unique skill application: Marionette Threads.Volume 2-Interlude: The Demon Lord's Aide Sighs at a Meeting Her next appearance is after the conclusion of the Human-Demon Great War, where she picks up the Hero's scarf and shows it to Shiro before enchanting it with magic and leaving it for the humans to find.Volume 2-Interlude: Spider Demon Lord Both of these events occur before her chronological appearance in the story, where she first meets and engages Kumoko after Mother calls for Ariel's aid. Mother soul is being devoured by Kumoko's Parallel Wills, so Ariel comes to stop Kumoko. Kumoko, being unable to understand Ariel due to language differences, is obliterated by Ariel's strength, or so she thought.Volume 4-7: Demon Lord Attack To Ariel's surprise, the attack on the Queen Taratect's soul does not subside, and she eventually realizes that the spider she thought dead is very much alive.Volume 4-8:Returning Monster of the Week Always Gets Killed Right Away She spreads out her Puppet Taratects to find and engage Kumoko, who is using Teleportation to keep Ariel and her forces at a disadvantage. The Zana Horowa achieves victory over the puppets through underhanded tactics like drowning or burying them under tons of earth, forcing Ariel to tighten their formation around her so she does not lose any more. Ariel is unable to find and destroy the spider before the Queen's soul is almost entirely consumed, and finally killed by Kumoko.Volume 4-11: Matricide Abilities | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | passiveS = | otherS = | titles = }} Skill Applications *Marionette Threads: Through the usage of multiple high-level thread skills, such as Divine Thread Weaving, Thread Genius, and Thread Control, Ariel can control the bodies of people like puppets. Trivia * Ariel is still a member of the adventurer guild only because the perks that it provides. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Natives Category:Demon Faction Category:To Do Category:Appearance Category:Personality Category:Plot Category:Character Stats Category:Spoiler Review